Capes
Overview of our custom capes There are many capes in RSCR. In addition to the capes from the original game, RSCR's cape repertoire ranges from rare capes obtained from holiday events (worn for mainly cosmetic reasons) to various capes based to encourage achievements in PKing, skilling, and questing. The requirement for each skillcape is level 99 in its corresponding skill; 112 quest points are needed for the Quest cape; 500 kills required for PK cape (500 skulled kills is required for all colors other than black for this cape type), and all 99s in every skill are needed to wear the Max Skill cape. If you don't meet the requirement, the NPC won't sell you the cape. All capes are untradable. Cape prices are 500,000 coins each for all except the Max Skillcape, which costs 1,782,000 coins. Skillcapes - Agility cape reduces rate of fatigue gained by 20% - Attack cape gives +4 WeaponAim bonus - Cooking cape adds +10 to base cooking stat level (stacks with cooking gauntlets) (a must-have for cooking manta rays) - Crafting cape gives chance to craft 2 bars at a time - Defense cape gives +9 armor attribute bonus - Fishing cape gives you 20% chance of catching two fish at once. - Fletching cape gives you 25% chance to fletch twice in one go. - Hitpoints cape gives 2x restore rate for Hits stat. - Herblaw cape gives you 25% chance to make potions twice in one go. - Hits cape gives 2x restore rate for hits stat, stack with rapid heal prayer for 4x healing rate - Magic cape gives +7 magic attribute bonus - Mining cape makes you more likely to succeed at getting ore on any given swing - Prayer cape gives +5 prayer attribute bonus - Ranged cape increases striking power and accuracy for arrows/bolts - Smithing cape gives you chance at smelting two bars at once, plus 100% iron smelt. - Strength cape gives +3 Weaponpower bonus (RSCR theoretical maximum melee hit is now 37 as a result) - Thieving cape makes you 20% less likely to fail any given pickpocket attempt - Woodcut cape gives chance of noted logs - Slayer Cape Perks TBA; stats: 4 Armour, 2 aim, 2 power, 4 prayer - Max cape gives the best overall bonuses with +4 Weaponaim, +7 Armor, +4 Weaponpower, 1.2x restore rate for hits stat, +3 prayer, +5 magic, half of range skill cape bonus, fatigue gains 10% slower - PK Cape gives +5 armor +2 prayer; can use super potions on it to be stored in the cape, when you later "Activate" the cape this applies a dose of all pots at once - Quest Cape gives Shilo Village teleport, Hero's guild teleport, Gnome Tree teleport, Underground Pass (staff recharge) teleport, +2 armor ---- Where to purchase Skill Capes Agility: Gunnjorn (Barbarian Agility Course) Attack: Combat instructor to Dummies (Varrock) Cooking: Head Chef (Cook’s guild) Crafting: Master Crafter (Crafting guild) Defense: Oziach (West of Edgeville) Firemaking: Adventurers (Draynor Forest) Fishing: Master Fisher (Hemenster) Fletching: Hickton (Catherby) Herblaw: Kaqeemex (Taverly) Hits: Sir Vyvin (Falador Castle) Magic: Magic Store Owner (Yanille) Mining: Mining Guild Dwarf (Falador & dwarf-mine) Prayer: Brother Jered (Monastery) Ranging: Lowe (Varrock) Smithing: Thrander (Varrock) Strength: The King (Varrock Palace) Thieving: RedBeard Frank (Portsarim) Woodcutting: Bob’s Axes (Lumbridge) Slayer: No purchase location yet. PKing Cape: Mad Zeonk (Edgeville or Lumbridge) Quest Cape: Helemos (Hero’s Guild) Max Cape: The Oracle (West of Monastery) Note: All skillcape images were created by Mod Kleio for RSCRevolution exclusively; we do not give permission to use this intellectual property on other servers. ---- PK Capes Show off your skills with our one-of-a-kind PK capes! 500 Kills and you can wear the Black Cape! 500 Skulled Kills and you can pick your color! ---- Hunter's Cape This special cape is a drop from our Reaper Boss ---- Royal Cape This cape is a rare item from our 2017 Winter Wonderland event. Unlike the other capes mentioned, this is a purely cosmetic item, often worn with our other Christmas-themed items such as the Royal Hood in particular. royalcape_front.png royalcape_diagonal_rightside.png Royalcape diagonal backrightside.png